cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantic Empire
The Atlantic Empire (AE) is a mid-sized blue alliance with an Atlantic theme. It was formed as the result of a merge between The Atlantic League and The Byzantine Empire. AE is devoted to friendship, and honour. AE is also known as being the alliance that changed from protectee to protector the fastest. Charter History The Atlantic Empire (AE) was formed as the result of a merge between The Atlantic League and The Byzantine Empire. The Reformed Byzantine Empire was led by JoshuaJames and Fastjohnl, the first Emperor of AE, an Ex-Triumvir of TAL. Fastjohnl was used as a go between the two alliances for a merge that would better the both of them. TAL brought the numbers from what remained from an TDO exodus and BE 2.0 brought several strong older nations a good portion of which were in both forms of BE. When formed, The Atlantic Empire had ~50 members and 500,000 NS (before the tech depreciation). Their first treaty was a protectorate agreement with Echelon, which served to be quite valuable later on. The treaty was originally signed between TAL and The Shadowhood, but it was carried over when TSH was part of a merge to form Echelon, then after TAL and BE merged to form the Atlantic Empire. AE peaked just around the two million total nation strength mark with just about 8 score. Although soon later, members of the Ministry accused the Triumvirate of abusing their powers which resulted in a coup of the triumvirate. This coup ended up failing, but the members of the triumvirate as well as nearly half of the membership ended up leaving. Goals To build relationships with various awesome alliances and participate in uniting Blue. Also, to fight bears in the streets on May Day. International relations Bunghole Jargis' Spam MOSTLY COOL, BUT TOTALLY COOL REALLY (EXCEPT BUNGHOLE JARGIS BECAUSE HE IS BETTER THAN COOL) SOMEONE MAKE THIS GOOD NAO! From the desk of Dr. Jargis: A modern-day warrior Mean mean stride, Today's tom sawyer Mean mean pride. Though his mind is not for rent, Don't put him down as arrogant. His reserve, a quiet defense, Riding out the days events. The river And what you say about his company Is what you say about society. Catch the mist, catch the myth Catch the mystery, catch the drift. The world is, the world is, Love and life are deep, Maybe as his eyes are wide. Today's tom sawyer, He gets high on you, And the space he invades He gets by on you. No, his mind is not for rent To any God or government. Always hopeful, yet discontent, He knows changes arent permanent, But change is. And what you say about his company Is what you say about society. Catch the witness, catch the wit, Catch the spirit, catch the spit. The world is, the world is, Love and life are deep, Maybe as his skies are wide. Exit the warrior, Today's tom sawyer, He gets high on you, And the energy you trade, He gets right on to the friction of the day. Category:Atlantic Empire